


Sam in Wakanda

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Africa, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: An older Sam, either on vacation in Wakanda, or maybe he’s hung up his wings and retired there.





	Sam in Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a doodle when I was trying out a new graphite pencil, and went from there. Multi-media - graphite drawing, overpainted with watercolours and then with gouache for his blanket and the background, finished digitally.

 

 


End file.
